


Groupchat for the GAYS

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But he's still a soft boyo, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Cussing, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Instagram, Light Angst, M/M, Mila is mean to yuuri??, My First Work in This Fandom, OOC, Other, Smut, Social Media, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitter, Viktor and Yuuri are gross, Yuuri ain't no BITCH, in a good way but not to yurio, lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: social media au filled where everyone is gross or just dumb as hell.





	Groupchat for the GAYS

hamsterking has added katsugay, therealyuri, diktorcockforov, stayawayfromsala, salalovesmila, whydoesno1loveme, minamikenuhearme,otabek43, chrisgiacumetti and 10 others to AUTOCOCKS ROLL OUT.

 

                                                                                 AUTOCOCKS ROLL OUT

Therealyuri: wtf is this? >:(  
Hamsterking: a groupchat isn’t it obviously  
Therealyuri: i didn’t ask 2 be added tho  
Katsugay: hi phichit xx  
hamsterking: hiiii!!!!!!!  
Diktorcockforov: so mean yuuri, u dont even say hi to ur bf  
Katsugay: srry hi bby xoxo  
Diktorcockforov: :’’’^)  
Therealyuri: ewww get that lovey dovey shit out of here  
Katsugay: no one asked and we all know that u’d hop onto otabek in a split second  
Katsugay: lil bitch  
Hamsterking: haha u got told off by ur mom yurio  
Therealyuri: fuck u yuuri and don’t call me yurio!!!  
Katsugay: no thx i got viktor for that  
Diktorcockforov: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<3  
Katsugay: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Hamsterking: anyway-  
Minamikenuhearme: omg yuuri hi  
Minamikenuhearme: hi  
Minamikenuhearme: hi  
Minamikenuhearme: hio  
Minamikenuhearme: hoi  
Minamikenuhearme: hui  
Minamikenuhearme: hyi  
Otabek43: Stop spamming the chat, thank you.  
Minamikenuhearme: :(  
Therealyuri: hi otabek :))  
Otabek43: hello yuri.  
Whydoesno1loveme: wow my notifications r seriously blowing up also did anyone notice that viktor and yuuri haven’t came back in the while.  
Therealyuri: in the while

Whydoesno1loveme: in a while* shut up yurio

Chrisgiacumetti: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) oho  
Hamsterking: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Therealyuri: gross.  
Minamikenuhearme: what does that mean??  
Salalovesmila: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Hamsterking: nothing.  
Chrisgiacumetti: nothing.  
Salalovesmila: nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> omg this is so bad i didn't even add all of them yet. lol but probably soon.


End file.
